Honing mandrels and other similar devices having stone assemblies mounted on them have been used for many years and there are numerous designs and constructions of such devices some of which use single radially adjustable stone assemblies and others a plurality of circumferentially spaced stone assemblies, one or more of which are radially adjustable during a honing operation to maintain the stone assemblies in contact under pressure with work surface being honed. Many known stone assemblies and stone assembly movement means have been devised and used in the past including those disclosed in Sunnen U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 18,763; 1,902,194; 1,904,336; 1,946,041; 1,982,836; 2,040,281; 2,815,615 and 3,378,962.